The Sweater Dare
by br0kenheartsgo
Summary: "You guys want me to wear my sweater to the premiere while Laura wears hers?" / The gang dares Ross and Laura to use matching sweaters to a film premiere / raura threeshot. on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, guys, I've never written a Raura story before because it's harder than making an Auslly one, but might as well give this baby a shot. And btw, for 4 days the site got blocked, so i couldn't read, and now i can, and i'm so happy now. A Perfect Disaster is going to be updated soon. **

**Disclaimer: I WILL own Ross and Laura someday.**

* * *

><p>Laura sometimes wondered how on earth how did they became friends in the first place.<p>

Sure, Raini was friends with her _even _before the show, and then Calum and Ross came in to their lives and BAM, she found herself inside one of the greatest mysteries of the world. Raini was fun, sometimes crazy, and a lot of times crazier. Calum was crazy, and weird enough already, and when those 2 collides, they could make Laura act so awkward she sometimes felt like she doesn't have a chance. And Ross.

_Ross. _

The blond-headed guy had been … ummm… making Laura felt so many mix feelings and if she wasn't so nice and if he wasn't her best friend in the first place (_and the fact that they're both stars in the same TV shows, but who cares_), she'd probably hate him. His siblings (_Because his bestfriends also is family_) also weren't helping either – trying to hook them both together, and making them kiss and, _ugh, _she hated the fact that the idea probably didn't sound that bad.

Mix Raini, Calum, Ross and his family, and throw in a crazy game of Truth or Dare – Laura already knew something bad was going to happen.

They were currently hanging out together on the set – all of them – while waiting for the cast's next scene. They were all sitting on the corner, huddled up, giggling (her, Raini and Rydel) and whooping (Ross, Calum, Riker, Rocky, and Ratliff).

"Hey, let's play a game," Raini suddenly piped up, the giggles and the whoopings stopped immediately because they all wanted to know what Raini was saying. "Let's play… Truth or Dare."

Laura knew something bad was about to happen. She and Ross were both there, and she knew the questions were going to be about them. She had seen tons of movies and read tons of teen-lit like that. She almost shakes her head, expecting Ross to shake his too, but he nodded eagerly and his eyes were daring her to. Laura sighed (_god, she hate that boy_) and nodded. She made a mental note to kill Raini and Ross (_and maybe Calum, to save time, because he's probably going to make her feel stupid_) later when they're alone. (_Because killing her bestfriends in front of their family isn't really a good idea) _

"Great!" Raini chirped and winked knowingly towards Rydel and Calum. Laura glared at her questioningly. "Okay, Ross, can you please go get a bottle?"

Ross nodded and got up to find one, coming back shortly after. Somehow Ratliff moved towards Ross's space, leaving a small gap next to Laura. (_She made another mental note to kill Ratliff) _Ross shrugged casually, and sat down; as usual without any personal space whatsoever between them.

Ross put down the bottle he found in the middle and he grinned at Laura.

"Ooooh! Can I spin it?" Riker offered and they all nodded. Riker spun the bottle excitedly, and he flashed as smile towards Ross (_or her, she couldn't tell, coz they're just so close to each other). _

_Please don't let it be me,_ she silently prayed, closing her eyes overdramatically. She felt Raini snickers, and she opened her eyes carefully, looking down at the bottle. She sighed in relief. It wasn't her. It was Ross. Boy, not good.

"What do you pick, Ross?" Rocky asked.

Ross pretended to think. Either choice was bad. Truth – the group could find him a 'Raura' themed question such as 'hey, Ross, would you consider dating your co-star?' or 'hey, Ross, what do you think of Laura?' or the most blunt one, 'Ross, do you want to kiss Laura?' Dare – the most daring thing they could find him was probably kiss her. "Dare." Ross replied confidently, and she groaned inside.

The group grinned at each other, having silent conversations between them. "Hey, Ross, remember that sweater you wore to the reunion?" Raini asked. "The Walk the Moon one?"

"Umm… yeah?" Ross said unsure.

Laura was starting to know where this is going.

"Hey, Laur, I saw you got one of those from your fan," Raini smiled excitedly at her. Laura nodded calmly.

"Yeah. It was a cool sweater." Laura confirmed. "But just to be clear though, it's on the laundry today." She grinned at Raini. _Ha,_ Laura snorted inside.

"I heard there's going to be a movie premiere on Monday. We were all invited right?" Calum looked around, and the group nodded. Laura frowned – her plan didn't work. They were still continuing their plan.

"I get where this is going," Ross interrupted. They all grinned. "You guys want me to wear my sweater to the premiere while Laura wears hers?"

"Oh, Ross, you are such a smart boy," Rydel cooed jokingly.

Ross looked at Laura questioningly, silently asking Laura if she was up for the challenge. "Why me?" Laura whined. "Why can't it be Rydel – you know, coz you guys are siblings?"

"Lauraaaa," it was Ross's turn to whine. "Come on, and don't say you're scared."

Laura scoffed. "I am not scared."

"Scaredy cat." Ross teased and she realized he was just heating her up for the dare.

"I'm not."

"Yeah you are."

"I'm not."

"Huh, I think you are," Ross smirked and all Laura wanted to do was kiss (_slap) _him coz he was being the cocky boy again. Laura frowned at him. "Scaredy cat. Scaredy cat. Laura is a scaredy cat, yeah she is, and I got the last word! Lalalalalaaa…." He mimicked Austin, and Laura bit back a smile.

Laura snickered. "Are you done being a boy, Ross?" she nudged him teasingly with an elbow, and Ross grinned at her challengingly and if Laura wasn't mistaken, she thought she saw a hopeful glint in his eyes (_yeah, she was totally mistaken… right?). _

"Hey it's not my fault you're a scaredy cat!" Ross defended himself and the brunette scoffed.

"Are you done flirting with your girl, Ross?" Ratliff asked.

"And are you done flirting with your boy, Laur?" Calum asked.

Both of them looked away, and Laura cursed herself. "We weren't flirting," both of them chorused, and they stared at each other wide-eyed.

"So are you up for it, Ross?" Riker quietly guided their conversations into the right subject again.

"I'm up if Laura's up," Ross replied. "You know the Ross-ster doesn't back down. And Laura, I know you're going to-"

"I'm going to do it," she blurted out instantly and Ross looked kinda surprised for a moment. She knew he was impressed. "See, Ross, who's the scaredy cat now?"

"Still you," Raini lamely responded, and Ross leaned forward to high-five her.

_Laura was totally going to kill them._

* * *

><p>"This is all your fault," Laura hissed as the two of them went inside her dressing room to take a break. She was going to kill him now.<p>

"Why is it my fault?" Ross scoffed, and Laura glared at him. "You were the one who agreed to do it! I thought you were going to back down or refuse, but noooooo… you accept," he glared accusingly at her.

"Well…" Laura stopped. She didn't have any comeback for that one. "It was still your fault!" she awkwardly said.

"Ha, cat got your tongue?" Ross stuck out his tongue at her, and sat down on her couch.

Laura hugged and crossed her arms before sitting down next to him. "I am sooo going to kill you," she said lamely, and Ross pretended to laugh his head off. She bit back a smile. "Whatever. You were the one who was trying to provoke me."

"Just so you know," she said again after a few moments. He tilted to look at her, and she continued, "I'm not going to back down from the dare."

Ross smiled at her, and casually wrapped an arm around her little shoulders, letting her head fall down on his shoulder.

"I still hate you." She said.

Ross grinned, and he tightened the hold around the brunette. "I know. I hate you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How about... 5-8 reviews, follows, and favs before I update next time?<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know what's the best thing that ever happens? You guys! **

**You guys are really truly amazing. I can't believe I got that many reviews, follows, and favs. You truly are the best thing that ever happens. I love you guys all so so so so so so much. I wanted to give you all a big hug for making me all giddy writing this. Well here we go... if this chapter sucks, then I'm really sorry, but I hope you guys like it!**

She may be scared, but she really wasn't going to back down and give up just like that – giving Ross and the others the idea of she being a scaredy cat was just …. Bizzare.

So right now she was preparing for her ultimate death on the premiere of a film kids had been looking forward to since forever. Certainly they might be less looking forward to it after they found out a girl died seeing it. She was just glad the movie wasn't Frozen though.

"Hey, Laur," Vanessa smirked. Raini had probably told her sister about the dare. "Nice outfit."

"Ha-ha," Laura dryly spat out. She was wearing the sweater, a frilly dress underneath it, and her favourite ankle boots. She figured her outfit choice was kind of random. (blame the sweater for being so hard to match), but who cares. She knew she'sgoing to die there so she might as well die wearing her favourite pair of footwear. Vanessa laughed, putting arn arm around her little sister, guiding her to the car.

Laura got in to the seat and suddenly her flipphone vibrated.

_Ross_.

"Hey, Ross," she greeted him monotonely.

"_Hey!_" Ross greeted back, probably grinning right now. "_So…. Are you wearing it?_" he was reffering to the stupid red but awesome sweater she was wearing right now.

"Yeah, I already told you I'm not backing down for this." Laura shook her head stubbornly, as if Ross would see her do that (_which would be weird coz he's not there) _"Hey, Ross, if I die from embarassment today, can you just make sure to invite Walk the Moon when I'm going to be buried? And please don't let them take off this sweater from me….. it's the least you could do after what you did," she joked – but if Ross thought she was serious… then that'd be pretty cool.

Ross chuckled. "_Ha-ha. Very funny_." She grinned, and Vanessa suddenly grinned knowingly towards her. _Your boyfriend? _She mouthed.

_No. It's Ross, _she mouthed back, and Vanessa rolled her eyes, wondering why her sister was being completely oblivious to her surroundings. But then again, boyfriend and Ross… were… different.

"_So I heard there's 2 seats empty next to ours on the premiere," _Ross stated, and Laura managed to not blush. "_Can you and Vanessa sit there? Coz that would be awesome. Raini and Calum are seating next to the others – Ryland managed to arrange the seating … er, arrangement." _And the fact that Ross chose to sit next to her was… well, fluttering. _"They probably want us to feel a little uncomfortable because, you know, we're wearing the same sweaters… and there are probably fans who will take a photo of us, and you know we've got our family shipping us too…" _

"Could just stop at the arrangement part," Laura deadpanned. "But sure."

"_Great!" _he chirped. "_It's just…. We haven't had time hanging out together, y'know? I know we've been shooting for like, 3 weeks… but we haven't had any time to ACTUALLY hang out together outside the set. I missed you like crazy."_

_Stop it, Ross, _she wanted to say, because, man, her heart was beating very fast and she didn't think it was normal. "I know," she finally said. "I missed you too, don't worry." Vanessa nudged her with an elbow, and Laura nudged back, annoyed. "Well, see you at the premiere!" she beamed and closed the phone.

"I missed you too, sis," Vanessa teased, and Laura frowned – _her sister totally was listening to her's and Ross's conversations_. "But don't worry, you guys will hangout soon enough." She gave her little sister a reassuring smile, and Laura smiled back.

* * *

><p>"Cool outfit, Ross," Riker commented, smirking. Ross made no sound as he sat down next to Rydel on the limo. "It… really looks great on you."<p>

"Thanks," Ross smiled obnoxiously, and his oldest brother grinned approvingly at him. "Just so you know, I'm going to make Laura agree to kill you guys – you, Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff, Ryland, Calum, and Raini… and probably Vanessa and Garron too," he added. "You know, just to make sure there won't be any 'Raura' shippers near me."

"Then you probably have to kill half of your fans too," Rocky stated. "Because, you know, half ships Raura, a quarter ships you with Maia – which totally blows my mind by the way, because you know, you're over her, and she has a boyfriend not to mention is being shipped with 2 guys from her show – and another quarter ships you with theirself."

"I'm surprised you know fractions!" Ross deadpanned.

"Hey, Antoinette ships you with Laura too – so you better kill her too," Ratliff said, referring to his neighbour. Ross rolled his eyes. "But just so you know, we agreed _not _to take hidden photos of you guys during the premiere because I think the medias are totally going to get a lot of photos of you guys."

"Ratliff!" Rydel whined. "I told you I'm not promising anything." She smiled at him. "I think it's really sweet they're going to be twins. I am _totally _going to snap photos of them and upload them to instagram and twitter and tumblr and facebook and any other social medias…"

Ross kicked her foot. Hard.

"Oh, we're here guys!" Stormie interrupted. She had been in front with Mark – and by the way she smiled at Ross, he knew she had listened to their conversations. Ross sighed in relief, and got out of the limo, instantly surrounded by papparazi.

"Do you see Laura?!" he screamed to the band through the papparazi. They all shook their heads no, clearly looking like they were looking for her too.

"Oh, there she is!" Ryland exclaimed, pointing to a car that just made its way to the parking lot. Vanessa came out of the car – waving and grinning at the band, clearly saw Ryland pointing towards her directions. Laura came out of the other side – looking disturbed.

"Whoa," Ross's jaw dropped instantly as he caught what she was wearing. Man, she was beautiful. Her dress kept waving softly around her thighs, and her boots totally helped too. "Dude, is that… Laura?"

"Yes, Ross," Rocky managed to say. "Man, she's beautiful."

"I can't believe you, Rocky!" Ross turned instantly in surprise. "You already have a girlfriend!"

Rocky shrugged carelessly. "Well aren't you going to greet her?" he asked, changing the subject.

Ross shook his head shyly. "Let her find me. I don't want to make her embarrass even more than she already is right now."

"Yeah, you got that right," Ross stirred, and almost jumped when he saw Calum already standing next to Riker – Rydel chatting with Raini. "Man, I can see her blush from here."

"Really?" he certainly did not want to miss that. Calum nodded, smirking at him. Laura caught his stare, and she smiled shyly at him. Ross waved, and Calum's smirk turned into a grin so so so so wide it could cut his face into two.

Laura walked forward towards him – Vanessa following behind. The papparazis hadn't seen her coming because she was freely walking on the red carpet towards him, without anybody (like Dana, or Ernie D, or Candice, or even JJ Totah) asking for interviews.

"Omigosh!" suddenly a person squealed behind him. He winced. "Hey, Ross."

"Hi," Ross said back, looking at the person, immediately recognizing her as Maia.

"Are you…. And Laura…." Maia looked completely speechless. Rydel and Raini both grinned, and nodded – as if knowing what she was going to ask. "I'm so happy for you! And me! I won the bet!" she grinned at him. "I gotta find Grace!"

"No no no, Maia, you got it wrong!" Ross grabbed her wrists. Maia stopped, her face completely blank. "We aren't dating…." He said softly. _Not yet, _he wanted to say, but keeped that part to himself. "The gang dare me to wear this sweater – and somehow they knew Laura has one exactly like this, and wanted her to wear hers to the premiere too…"

Maia squealed. "You guys are awesome," she stated with her australian accent and somehow it made the sentence even cooler. "I love you guys!" she pretended to tear up, and Ross decided to kill Maia and Grace too, because he couldn't believe they shipped them! "Well, I am sorta a _Love Whisperer _like Dez from your show," Maia said. "And I think you and Laura are going to be a couple when this day ends."

"You're not the _Love Whisperer_," Ross scoffed at her. "I hate you guys. Okay, she's coming this way!" he didn't know why he was panicking but he was doing that right now. Laura joined their group – already glaring at the gang before making a smile towards Maia.

"Hey, Maia," Laura said.

"Hey, Laura!" Maia replied. "Ross talked A LOT about you during TBM2 filming, and I couldn't wait to meet you again." Maia winked at Ross, and Ross groaned. They were talking about Raura when there are papparazi around them… and ugh.

"Really?" Laura asked, looking at Ross.

"Yeah," Maia nodded her head, her hair tumbling to one direction. "And that's all he talks about."

"Not true!" Ross defended. "I talk about the band… sometimes."

Maia rolled her eyes. "Well, I gotta go sit down now. I'll see you guys after the show! Bye!" the Australian brunette bounced to the red carpet again, waving at them. Laura smiled.

"I like her," she stated randomly. Ross scoffed hopelessly at Laura. Of course Laura would like her. Then suddenly Laura turned and _finally _noticed the papparazis looking their way. Maia was talking to Dana, but as the girl caught Laura's eyes staring at her, she winked.

It was totally Maia who sent those papparazi towards them.

"Let's just … go inside," Ross whispered, guiding the blushing Laura into the building, their families and friends snickering behind them.

* * *

><p>"Hey, look, it's only been like, 10 minutes and you guys are already trending on Twitter," Ratliff nudged the blushing couple (<em>not that they're a couple or anything). <em>Ratliff showed him his phone – and sure enough, their photos that the papparazi had taken were trending on the #Raura hashtags and the #Auslly hashtags, and even their Disney friends were already making fun of them.

Laura groaned, and dropped her forehead to Ross's shoulder. "Seriously?!"

"Yeah, seriously," Vanessa dropped on the seat. "I don't have twitter and I don't know how it works, but man, you guys are really 'the talk'."

"Maybe you guys are even trending more than that Oscar selfie Ellen took," Riker added. Ross kicked his foot, and Riker winced. "Hey, Ross, check your Twitter. I think yours are exploding with mentions. Mine is."

Laura whimpered, and Ross glared at the gang. She was definitely _not fine _with this whole situation.

* * *

><p><strong> Well, I hope you guys like it.<br>**

**How about 10 reviews for this chapter, and possibly some new followers?**

**Don't forget to follow my twitter dy_dyandra that I didn't mention in the first chapter. **

**Again, I love you guys. **


End file.
